Pure Hatred
by YumeNoWriter
Summary: It's been three years since he left. He came back… But with a girlfriend! Why do I deserve this! WARNING: Swearing and dark themes such as suggestive killing


**Plot: It's been three years since he left. He came back… But with a girlfriend! Why do I deserve this?!**

_Hi! I'm back writing but still I probably won't write for a while after I post this since yeah… I need inspiration and I am busy with a lot of stuff. Sorry for the OOCness T.T I TRIED MY BEST OK. I HAVENT WATCH/READ SHUGO SHUGO FOR LIKE MILLION YEARS. A LOT OF HATE THIS BITCH HATE THIS DUDE AND HATE THIS HATE THAT. Okay ;'D OK WARNING LOTS OF SWEARING AND PRETTY YANDERE LIKE STUFF :'D YUNO WHY U INSPIRE ME TO CREATE THIS YUNO LIKE CHARACTER._

**Age:**

Rima: 16

Nagihiko: 16

Himeko Scott: 14

Amu: 16

Utau: 17

Kukai: 17

Ect… So goes on the list.

**Rima's POV – At the airport:**

"Nagihiko!" Was all I shouted at first when I saw him.

But my sound slowly faded when I saw this girl clinging onto him.

Tightly. Very tightly. As his girlfriend I couldn't just stay calm.

But I had to.

"Oh! Rima chan long time no see!" exclaimed Nagihiko sorting out his luggage.

"Yup. Hmmm.. Who is that girl clinging on to you the whole time?" I asked curiously trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh right I haven't introduced you to her right?"

"Just realized? Slow much." I replied rolling my eyes

"Aw so mean Rima chan. This is my girlfriend Himeko Scott san. We met at the dance studio when I was in Paris. She is like the most amazing dancer out. Oh did I mention that she is half Japanese and half American? Ah and she has the most beautiful silky hair I ever seen in my entire life. Its golden and brown mixed together like dirty blonde! She is only 14 years old such talent!." Bragged Nagihiko like an old man bragging about his granddaughter

I just stood there staring at the floor while listening to his brag.

What is exactly with him and that fucking brag of his? I mean I have dirty blonde hair color as well…..

"I don't care." I shot back pretending I don't give a fuck.

"Oh… I guess I said too much.. By the way Rima want to switch text numbers? I bought a new phone"

"Hmm… yeah sure purplehead - that is mine"

"Oh I thought you stopped calling me that! - yup that's my new number" acting slightly offended

"Interesting… I guess you guys are pretty much the ugliest couple out"

"Nagi-koi what is with this girl? She just insults us so firmly. Doesn't she have any hesitation?" asked the Himeko girl in a pissed off French accent

"Oh…. Umm… so Himeko is staying at an apartment near Seiyo high."

"Oh Nagi-koi is she really going to be in our high school as well?"

"What... She's the rumored transfer student?" I stated in a questioning way while in shock.

"Haha yeah she is. Pretty cool huh?" said Nagihiko trying to make the mood calm down.

"Oh Nagihiko. I got to go and get my uniform that I preorder see you!"

"Oh bye Himeko see you at school" waved Nagihiko

My eyes studies the both slowly and steadily until I saw a quick action of Himeko pulling Nagihiko in and kissing him on the lips deeply.

I blinked in shock. I made a wish that Nagihiko would push her away and insult her for sexual harassment but that didn't happen.

"Go fucking die woman, Nagihiko doesn't need you at all" I saw her lip sync as she separated from Nagihiko's lips.

"Heehee a see you tomorrow gift from your very very very sweet me!"

That did not just happen.

A motherfucking couple act.

No it's an actual real couple.

"So Rima chan did you miss me?" asked Nagihiko tilting his head as he sees Himeko run off.

"No. Why in this world and life would I miss a purple head like you?" I replied not meeting his eyes because I know the moment I look into them. My heart will be even more pain.

"Ahha You aren't as friendly as when I left for France. What happened?"

"You. Why do you call me Rima chan? Why did you get a new girlfriend? Why do you act like we are just some fucking close friends? Why did you do this to me? Weren't you calling me Rima koi for the first 2 and a half years then later you didn't contact me at all until Amu told me that you were coming back? You are horrible. Why did you do this? Why did you not separate from that kiss?! Tell me. NOW!" I snapped in a demanding way. I just can't stand how he just let this happen.

"Where should I start...? Well basically, Himeko went head over toes for me during my journey. I got myself a new phone just after the 2 and a half years but when I was going to add the contacts I found my phone book was ripped to pieces and I already erased my data on my old phone and I happened to have Amu chan's number because of Nadeshiko **(A/N: Nagihiko as Nadeshiko keeps her/his own phone number book separately) '**Rima chan' because we aren't close anymore plus I'm going out with Himeko at the moment… I can't date you anymore since my feelings for you are gone." Replied Nagihiko with slight hesitation

I was seriously hurt. Felt like being actually stabbed in the heart. Tears started rolling down my chubby ish cheeks. How can living in Paris for 3 year change someone's hesitation and personality so easily? I saw Nagihiko with a guilty and uneasy look on his face… on purpose? But what so ever I am hurt.

"Yea…. Totally loving each other eh? I didn't even agree to break up. Don't come near me anymore! I was faithful for 3 fucking long years where during these 3 years I could have moved on. Nagihiko I never thought you were like this. Weren't you a ladies gentleman? Weren't you loyal like a dog? That's it. Bye. Go fucking die in a hole and just go burn in hell" I murmured. As soon as I finished speaking I ran and ran until I saw the toilet and I just went in there and yes. Shameful and disgusting. Cried in the toilet.

**No one's POV – Park where Nagihiko meets up with Himeko**

"Nagi Koi let's go and get my uniform already! ~~ THAT WAS A GOOD JOB THOUGH. THAT BITCH SURE GOT HURT HAHAHAHAH." Exclaimed Himeko who spawned into laughter

"Don't call me that. I hate you. Doing things I don't even want to do is horrible. I love her with my entire life okay?" complained Nagihiko with an annoyed look on his face

"Nagi koi" seduced Himeko tracing her hand on his chest "I'll make you mine someday from the deepest of your heart"

"If it weren't for that damn bet I would be with Rima koi already"

"Ohoho, that damn bet where if you lost to me in a dance competition then you would have to be my boyfriend for 8 months. Well good job we only have 2 months left but during these 2 months I'll make you truly fall in love with me"

"Well didn't have to go so far to make her cry."

"Well you are my boyfriend right now we can't have others disturb our lovely time together! Even if you or I have to lie and hurt her or even kill her."

"You….."

"But Nagi koi~~~ you truly are a good actor"

"Yes yes. Bitch. Hurry up and get your uniform already."

"You're coming too." Demanded Himeko

"Whatever you say." Said the Nagihiko helplessly.

**~~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

LOL OOC NESS YES I KNOWWWW.

I hoped you enjoy

It was suppose to be OOC though

Nagihiko is like really pissed because he has to hurt Rima so he's like ungentleman like

Review please ;")

Reviews make me wanna write more I guess xDD

Except im like a lazy panda who doesn't bother a lot. XD

**In the next chapter:**

"Himeko please…" pleaded Nagihiko

"Going shopping with her? No way in a life time until we finish this bet"

"Why do you want to date me in the first place? I'm no special guy"

"In my eyes you are…."

"….. Oh umm…. I can't love you. I can never truly love someone after Rima"

"Then I will just have to kill her." Smirked Himeko at her idea.


End file.
